


H20Vanoss One Shots

by HaraJitaBokuRose



Category: Banana Bus Squad
Genre: Anal Sex, Bottom Evan, Bottom Vanoss, Bottom VanossGaming, Cute, Gay, Gay Sex, H20Delirious - Freeform, M/M, Oral Sex, Rape, Rough Sex, Sex, Sex Toys, Top Delirious, Top Jonathan, delirious, vanoss - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-20
Updated: 2017-08-20
Packaged: 2018-12-17 13:38:19
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,592
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11852703
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HaraJitaBokuRose/pseuds/HaraJitaBokuRose
Summary: This is from wattpad. My name in wattpad is RossanaLeamVentroxian. These are Delirious X Vanoss one shots. You can give me ideas and I will try to do them. Hope you enjoy.





	H20Vanoss One Shots

**Author's Note:**

> This is from wattpad. My name in wattpad is RossanaLeamVentroxian. These are Delirious X Vanoss one shots. You can give me ideas and I will try to do them. Hope you enjoy.

Third person POV:

After a very long day of exploding and killing and robing corner shops for sport. Delirious slowly got more bored because the love of his life, the diamond of his eyes, was ignoring him and he would do anything and when I say anything I mean anything to get his love. That's how much he craved Vanoss's love but Vanoss never noticed Delirious's love for him. He was too dumb to notice his love. As Delirious was standing there looking at Vanoss well built body. He regains his consciousness because of Vanoss shooting him very close to his head missing him from an inch.

H20 POV: ((a/n I tried its like a mix of H20's POV and third person POV XD))

"Are you seriously sleeping on the job!?!? Dude we got to go pick up Lui, Wildcat and Nogla for the next mission!!! Nah nevermined we can leave Nogla!!! Come on hurry up and kill that the cashier!!!" Said Vanoss looking at me holding his pink gun.

He looked like and angel he was so mesmerising so perfect so beautiful. And he will be mine I don't care if I need to kill everyone to make him only look at me. I will own him. I will CLAIM HIM. I thought insanely as I smirked underneath my mask. As I hear Vanoss yelling at me to hurry up. I love to make Vanoss lose his temper it was so entertaining to watch him get out of control in a anger fit. 

Bang Bang!!!

"The police men!!! Run!!! Delirious run!!!" Shouted Vanoss grabbing my hoodie pulling me away to run away from the cops. As one of the cops see us running he shoots Vanoss's left leg as he falls. I am filled with rage and anger as my blood boils because some even dared to mess with MY Vanoss!!! As Vanoss is in the floor because I pushed him. I get out my gun and starts shooting down all of the cops and trowed a few grenades and explodes all the cars as well as the ones that were coming. I killed all of the ones that hurt my love and the ones trying to. Then I remembered Vanoss because he was yelling at me.

" Now your killing and exploding!?! shit!!!! Ahhgg!!! My leg!!!" Said Vanoss has he grabs his leg stoping his blood. 

" Ahh don't worry I'll help you up!!!"  
I said with a hint of care and fear of my love getting hurt. Wait why am I breaking character!?! I want to tell him I love him in a romantic moment not when he's bleeding!!! Well maybe in the rough sex. I Thought as Vanoss stared at me in confusion.

Delirious notices this and goes to Vanoss touching softly his slim waist like if he was touching a priceless porcelain doll. And he slides one of his hands to get ready to pick him up from his back and his other hand went to his legs rubbing the back of his legs stoping at his popliteal. ((a/n wow XD what a name, the popliteal is the back of the knee, and yez I went to Google XD)) As Vanoss regains his consciousness he starts kicking and punching Delirious.

"Vanoss!! Stop kicking around or do you want me to shoot both of your legs?!?!" I said with a insane chuckle.

"Drop me!!! Let go don't carry me like this!!!" Said Vanoss as he got jumpy because my mask had gotten untied a little before picking up Vanoss. I noticed my little doll had gotten scared and I decided to calm him down. As I went to Vanoss's delicate neck I rubbed against my new prize softly breathing against his flesh.

I stop and looked at Vanoss witch was very surprised and had a hint of anger in his exprecion. "W-what the hell is wrong with you!?!? Well you are crazy but still!!!!!" Said Vanoss in anger.

I smirked demonically at Vanoss. "Your going to be MINE I have already claimed you!!!!" He laughed insanely at Vanoss. Doing a knock out technique on Vanoss's neck to relax my love to carry him with out him protesting against New Master. ((a/n I couldn't think of anything else XD))

As I did that I looked up and saw that it was starting to rain and my love was bleeding alot so I took a piece of cloth from my pocket to tie up the wound to stop the blood from flowing until we reached Vanoss's house. As I finished raping up my doll I picked him up bridal style and started to walk home. While it rained I ran on the side walk trying to make it home. Some of the people looked at me in disgust... But it was mostly fear, cuz yeah I was caring a bloody unconscious man in my arms. When I finally arrived I opened the door and ran to Vanoss's room gently placing the black haired man on the bed. As I ran to the bathroom to get the aid kit to cure Vanoss's leg. I went back to the room because i had to rip his pants to be able to fix his leg up because it would be dangerous to take them off. Plus i wanted my love to be awake for the Fun stuff~ Then I went back to reality.

"Ohhh shitttt I really need to put him in the bathtub, he's bleeding to much!!!!" I said in anger.   
((A/N ok pause you can clearly see i am terrible with plot XD I'll admit it don't worry~ the good stuff will come... heh heh get it?~ Nvm XD))

As I took off his jacket I turned the water pump, the water filled a bit of the tub and then I saw it was enough and I turned it off. And you ask why not get a bucket of water naaa why would I love to see Vanoss shirt wet it makes it sick to the body and I can see his muscles~

When I finished cleaning up his leg I picked him up again and brought him to the bed and raped up his leg then I took off his shirt cause it was wet. Then I admired his beautiful body even though I have more muscles than him. I resist my self cuz I want him to be awake and scream my name and beg for me to stop!!!!

I get him a black t-shirt that was in his wardrobe. Then I put it on him because I don't want my love to get cold!!! Even though I can warm him up~ Then I leave the room to go and make him a sandwich for when he wakes up. No I won't do that, as I stayed in the room, it sounds boring i prefer to give him my special meal~ I insanely laugh at my dirty plans to get Vanoss. I mean claim his heart I already claim his body.

Vanoss POV: 

As I slowly opened my eyes I felt a soft feeling on my back and a soft lighting in the room it felt so warm. As I moved my left leg a tiny bit it starts hurting like hell!!! As I am very tired and trying to open my eyes I feel something push me down on my lower regions. I open one of my eyes and turned out to be shocked because Delirious was infront of my naked lower regions??? Why the living hell his he there!?!?! He smiled insanely saying:

"Vanoss your awake I am so glad!!! Now I can finally do what I came here to do!!!" I stay in shock and fear because I knew he was going to shoot my balls off or cut my dick off!!!!((A/N really Vanoss? U such a idiot XD)) But the thing I less expected was Delirious bitting the tip of my dick!!! Why the hell!?!

"Oh Vanoss can't you understand me yet?" He said in a husky voice.  
Rubbing one of the sides of his cheek with my little friend. Then he raps he's teeth around it. As he bites my cock harder I felt like it could take out blood!! It hurt like a bitch as I let out a low growl at the pain. Then he looked up at me and then took my entire length in one go. And I swear to glob that he has never given a blow job or he was doing it on purpose because he was using all of his teeth against it and rubbing them harshly on my now harding length. 

I couldn't help but grab on to Delirious's hair. Then I felt him smirking has he sucks me, as I arched my back i tried not to moan. But I failed and let out a little moan and then. He bittes it like is he was a dog better than dog a wolf bitting down on his pray.

"Ahh- ha" I managed to take a breath because I felt a knot forming in my stomach as I tried to breath bc of me hyperventilating because he doesn't give me a fucking chance to breath!!!   
I can't help but trust into his mouth as the time pases I slam into his mouth faster and faster. I am going crazy I am losing my mind I can't think straight!!!

H20 POV: 

I can't believe he's trusting into my mouth like this!!! He's actually enjoying it, it makes me so happy that i could satisfy him. But the real stuff hasn't even started. Hez going to hold his cum until I hear him screaming my name and begging me to let him cum!!~ 

I am going to gag him and tie him up and wip him and turn him into a slut for me. As I think of that I lift out my face looking at my work. His member looks like it's about to explode and he was still trusting softly in the air untill he noticed I was looking at him.

"Ahhh...my leg" he says felling the pain of moving it. Then I lift up his left leg on my shoulder and start taking of the blood soaked rap trowing it to the floor revealing his gun shot injury that was clean but still bleeding. 

Vanoss looked very surprised at his injury. " Y-you-" he said instead of saying 'thank you i love you, you saved me!!' well maybe not all of that but still he said to me " You son of a god damned bitch!!! What the hell where do doing sucking me!?!?!" He said with fury has I unleashed a true rain of furry on him. As I grab both of his wrists with my right hand squeezing them harshly as Vanoss pulled back to rub his wrists because of the pain. 

"You where the one thrusting into my mouth like a beast!!!" I said in the most psychotic laughter. As Vanoss flinches I started licking the blood dripping from his gun shoot. And I licked it in very erotic ways trying to make Vanoss suffer more!!! And it did work he was bitting his lips and closing his eyes shut.

Then I rap up his leg again cuz I liked a the blood away witch tasted like heaven it was so delicious!!! I wish I could have more and more!!! Then I placed his leg back where it was as I positioned my self closer and stretching more his legs apart. 

Then I leaned closer to him has he head bumps me to stop me from getting any closer witch his place didn't work and then I keeped getting closer with my crotch rubbing against Vanoss's member harshly, then I start bitting his neck harshly as I pin down his wrists for him not to fight back against his new master~

Vanoss POV:

Nononono why was he licking my blood a-and then he started bitting on my neck very harshly. Why what is he trying to do to me!?!?!? Has I look around the room I see a box has i try to see the things inside Delirious notices me and I flinched harshly.

"Ohhh I can see that you can't wait for the real fun to begin? Huh?" He said has he bit harder on my neck enough to draw out blood... Why is he so obsessed with my blood!?!?! That's just discussing!!!! Damn it I can't hold in anymore!!! " Haaah" I softy moaned as I felt him get up and get some hand cuffs.... a-and... wait.. I think that's a dildo... ohhh shit... 

"Let me just tie ya up just encase you try to escape me~" he said that as he tied my wrist to the bad of the bed. Strangely and scarily they had a fluffy material in the inside. Ah I go back into reality noticing that he was staring at me with a terrifying smirk...

"Should I use lube or should I just shove it up your ass merciless?~" said Delirious with that smirk. " W-well how about you j-just stop a-and let me go, sounds like a good deal?" I said stuttering it was scary the thought of him doing that to me... almost every H20Vanoss I am top!!!! Ok ok never mind the fanfiction and the fangirls!!!

"Naa your mine now so I'll do whatever I want!!!" Has he said that he shoved the dildo into my ass in one big hard thrust. "Ahhhhhhhh!!!!!! I-it h-" were the only things that could come out of my mouth. The pain was so agonizing!!! He was stretching my ass apart and it was a terrible sensation because of the hard raspy plastic.

"Ahhhh AHHHHHH"

Then it got worse... I came because of the sensation. And my orgasim was so loud I couldn't believe it!!! It was so embarrassing!!! I usually hold on for a longer time, ya the prostitute and the stripers and a that shit. It felt good cause I didn't have to hold on anymore and this horrifyingly painful nightmare will be gone. 

"I-I came now I can't...its over right?" I asked but he looked displeased. "Oh no no no no this won't do i want to make you come until you faint~" He said has he licked my cheek in a disturbing way.

H20 POV:

 

Ahhh his voice sounded amazing~!!!! I want to hear it more and more and more and louder!!!! Ahhh~ he's in pain I am surprised he's holding on. Aww maybe i should clean the cum out of his chest. I go lower to his chest and start licking away his precious cum from is chest and soft dick. I licked it all clean as I noticed that he was getting hard again.

"Those prostitutes made your dick to sensitive? Or were you always weak to pleasure~?" I saw his eyes widened with pain has i start twisting the dildo. "Does that feel good?~" I ask as I start to trust it in and out slowly. My poor baby shakes his head knowing that if he screams I'll be harder on him. 

"Maybe i should turn it on and skip a few levels~" has i said that I turned it on level 5 emidietly sending waves of vibration thru his ass.

Vanoss POV 

"Nghhhhhhh!!!!!!!" I never thought I would be raped by a dildo!!! Fuck its vibrating so harshly!!! I think I am going to get hard again. Then he makes me feel more pain by keep doing what he was doing earlier trusting in and out that blasted dildo of his!!! I can't help but grunting and occasionally moan because the feeling is slowly turning into pleasure. 

"W-why? Ngh!!!!" I tried to ask but he slammed it again. 

"If you don't like it then beg for me to use my dick insted~ or I'll just have to leave more bite marks in noticeable places~" Not really a terrible threat but still his dick!??;? I prefer a branch up my ass than that jerking bitch!!! 

I looked at him with hate and I spit on his face. Disgustingly he licked it off and pulled out the dildo very harshly has i screams in pain mixed with pleasure. And he took off his pants and got into position and forced his dick into my mouth.

"I'll demonstrate what I am going to do to your ass~" I looked at him has he started making me deep throat him as he started slaming into my mouth. I couldn't get him off me because my arms were restrained and I had a gun shot on my left leg and he was pining my other leg.

I can't believe I can still think while he's slaming into my mouth.

H20 POV

I can't believe the perverted look he has on his face has i slam into his mouth. As I get out of his mouth he resumes to breath harshly because I didn't give him time to breathe XD lol ups. 

"Please... s-stop...it" I heard Vanoss in a soft voice telling me to stop. This bitch wants me to stop when he's moaning like that!?!?! Pish wow.

" Call me master and I may have mercy on you~" he looked at me with the face of 'seriusly'. "I am your master and if you disrespect me or don't do what I say you will be punished!!!! So do what I say!!!" I said in a menacing voice. 

"P-please m-master..." he said waiting for what I wanted him to say. But I still can't believe it i am so happy!!!

" Say: Put your dick in me and brake me!!!! And say it in a whore'ish way and moan loudly!!" I said with a smile tilting my head to the side waiting for him to talk.

"Please M-master p-put your dick in me and brake me!!!!!!" He said in a moaning way witch turned me on again. They i went into the missionary position ((a/n its more romantic bc they look at each other in the eyes and kiss XD and yez I had to be that espesific)) 

Vanoss POV 

I can't believe I have to say all that shi- "GYAAAAAAAAAA!!!!!! God living damn it!!!" That bitch trusted in side of me with out warnings!!!

"Tisk tisk tisk you need to learn your lesson~ beg for mercy" he said in a menacing tone. I had to do what I was told. Even though I was i excruciating pain but hey life? 

"I am sorry master please forgive me" I said in a high tone than my usual. I saw a flame in his eyes as he started to trust into me constantly hitting my good-spot. On his first try!?!? HOW IS THAT POSSIBLE!?!? My moans got higher and higher he started going slower torturing my insides wanting him to keep going. WAIT why am I feeling like this why why why I don't get it!!!! 

"I'll keep going if ya call me master~" has i had no choice cuz I really needed to come. "M-master Master!!! P-please go faster pound me till I can't breath please!!!!" I said in a very perverted voice while looking at his priceless face has he...kissed me...WAIT!?! WHAT!?! WAY!?!

He started trusting in me very harshly processing my pleads but he kissed me in a loving manor it was the only soft and warm thing he has done to me. Then he liked my bottom lip and that didn't matter cuz he had made me cum from trusting in to hard in my ass. Then he slipped his hot wet toung in my mouth has our things danced swirling around each other.((a/n its disturbing how descriptive this make out section is XD))

Then he separated from the Kiss leaving a string of saliva connecting our mouths. Then he did some last powerful trusts almost treating that he will brake my ass.

"I am going to cum inside you now so just relax~" was he actually having mercy on me? Does he a-actualy like me? As I was consencrated in thinking it got me by shock that he un cuffed me and told me to put my hands on his shoulder.

"AHHHHHHHH!!!! AHHHHH!!!!"  
Then he came inside of me it felt like if I was being filled with a hot and sticky fluid. I can't believe the screams of pleasure I just pulled off.

To be honest it felt amazing. Then he kissed me again saying three words in my ear "I love you" he said to me and kissed my neck were he bit me. "I am sorry I was planning terrible things for you forgetting how but I love you and I won't want anything bad to happen to you yet i got you hurt....i am the one who should be sorry..." he said with pain in his voice.

"I really didn't care anymore I felt amazing I can't believe how much I complained!!!" I realized what I said and covered my face feeling like shit.   
" I l-love you too!!!" I said has i hugged his neck and kissed him has he kissed back and hugged me lovingly has i got sleepier and weaker and fell asleep next to my new master... 

///Everyone outside the room////

Everyone from the gang were recording the voice or smashing there heads against the floors and furniture trying to forget that they just got ear raped.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoyed!!! Ok give me ideas for more chapters.


End file.
